Feliz Cumpleaños, Mikasa
by Tximeletta
Summary: Mikasa no se percató de que era un día tan señalado, pues había algo que la preocupaba mucho más. Y es que Eren ya no era el mismo con ella, parecía... irritado con su compañía. Mikasa se ve envuelta en una auténtica montaña rusa de sentimientos, ¿acabará todo bien el día de su cumpleaños? (Breve fanfic dedicado a mi querida Mikasa Ackerman. EreMika).


**Capítulo único.**

 **Feliz cumpleaños, Mikasa.**

* * *

Hace tan solo unos minutos, Mikasa se sentía afortunada. Tanto que le costaba aguantarse las ganas de correr hasta la cocina del cuartel. Seguía los pasos de Petra Ral, su supervisora en las tareas que le habían asignado aquel día y también la encargada del menú durante una semana entera.

La mujer de menor estatura que ella y con pelo anaranjado, avanzaba ligera, su cabello corto por los hombros se balanceaba de un lado a otro con cada paso que daba. Ambas habían dejado a un lado su uniforme usual y vestían ropa más casual. Un ligero vestido verdoso en el caso de Petra, mientras que Mikasa llevaba una camiseta de manga larga roja y su falda larga. Antes de entrar a la sala en la que cocinarían, Petra le tendió un delantal blanco y un pañuelo del mismo color con el que se recogieron gran parte del pelo. Todos allí conocían lo estricto que llegaba a ser el Capitán Levi con la higiene y aquellas normas se cumplían siempre a rajatabla.

Cuando pasaron al interior, un nuevo día aburrido y laborioso se tornó de inmediato estupendo para ella. Pues nada podía ser desagradable con la compañía de Eren. Se sentía fuerte junto a él, capaz de todo. Pero, nadie allí era capaz de detectar ese entusiasmo que sentía por dentro, pues jamás mostraba sus emociones frente a otros, eso era algo que había aprendido a hacer desde que aquello ocurrió: aquel día en su pasado que la marcó por siempre y que se llevó, en tan solo unas horas, toda su inocencia de golpe. Toda su ilusión.

Eren no estaba solo, Reiner, Sasha y Connie estaban dispuestos a dar comienzo a las labores de cocina. Mikasa se situó junto a Eren, quien se encontraba algo alejado de los demás, inmerso en alguna mezcla que removía constantemente. Observó al joven en silencio, parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia. La mezcla del recipiente era densa y poco manejable, fuera lo que fuese lo que intentaba hacer era evidente que algo debía estar mal.

-Está demasiado compacta, Eren.- dijo junto a él sobresaltándolo.

-¡¿Mikasa?!- a la chica no le gustó la forma en la que pronunció su nombre. Como si fuera algo desagradable. Eren se apartó un poco de ella asombrado. Buscó de inmediato a Petra con la mirada, parecía enfurecido.

-Petra, ¿por qué está Mikasa aquí?- exigió saber. La mujer lo miraba curiosa, no comprendía su reacción. Ella simplemente había cumplido las indicaciones que le habían asignado.

-No es decisión mía, Eren. Yo solo cumplo órdenes- trató de ofrecerle una sonrisa amable para calmar al chico pero no funcionó. Se giró furioso caminando de nuevo hasta Mikasa. Cogió el recipiente que contenía la masa y al tiempo que lo vaciaba en la basura junto a él susurró algo que únicamente ella pudo escuchar.

-No necesito tu ayuda.- unas pocas palabras que, procedentes de él, podían hundirla al instante. Sobre todo, por la forma en la que las había pronunciado; seca, cortante, hiriente.

-¡Eren!- gritó Sasha aproximándose al instante con cara triste. -¿¡Qué se supone que haces!? Si no querías eso, tenías que habérmelo dado a mi.- clavó con fuerza su dedo índice en el pecho del chico culpándolo de haber cometido lo que parecía ser un crimen para ella. Su cara mostró verdadero disgusto, pero nada comparable a la angustia que Mikasa sentía en su interior y que no podía exteriorizar de ninguna de las maneras.

-Como se entere el Capitán te pasarás una semana entera limpiando todo el cuartel tu solo. Odia que desperdiciemos la comida. A ver si aprendes a no ser tan estúpidamente impulsivo, Jaeger.- habló el recién llegado Jean. Mostraba una sonrisa torcida, con claras intenciones de hacerlo rabiar un poco. Sin embargo, Eren se acercó hasta él tendiéndole su delantal impecable.

-Toma, te cambio el turno.- explicó abandonando el lugar y dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Eren era impulsivo, malhumorado a veces y se dejaba llevar demasiado por su estado de ánimo, pero jamás había dejado pasar de largo los comentarios de Jean. Tampoco era propio de él desobedecer órdenes directas del Capitán Levi. Y tenía suerte de que fuera Petra quien estaba al mando en aquel instante, la mujer era demasiado comprensiva y amable con ellos a pesar de ser su superior, aunque tampoco aprobaría conductas inadecuadas.

-Vamos, Jean, prepárate. Tenemos que tener a punto la comida en menos de dos horas.- ordenó suspirando y volviendo a lo suyo. No quería empeorar la situación y sabía que Levi enfurecería si las cosas no salían como debían. Más tarde, si tenía oportunidad, hablaría con Eren sobre lo ocurrido allí y su extraño comportamiento.

Mikasa se había mantenido estática en su lugar, incapaz de reaccionar, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Nerviosa, inquieta, dolida, incapaz de comprender qué había hecho en aquella ocasión. Hasta que varias situaciones muy similares se le pasaron por la cabeza. Ocasiones en las que Eren le pedía espacio, la apartaba de su lado con brusquedad y le dedicaba palabras desagradables. " _Ya veo… es otra vez lo mismo_ ". Pensó. Se ajustó la bufanda sobre su rostro con extrema necesidad de sacar todo lo que llevaba acumulando en su interior. Sin embargo, era consciente de que aquel no era el momento ni el lugar indicado para ello. Sin más dilación, cogió un cuchillo y ayudó a Sasha a cortar las patatas.

* * *

Los minutos se volvieron horas y las horas, días. Había transcurrido una semana entera en la que apenas consiguió tener contacto con sus compañeros. Aunque a quienes más echaba en falta eran Armin y Eren. Odiaba que el Capitán le hiciera entrenar el triple que a los demás, no solo porque eso le impedía estar con los suyos, sino porque tenía que aguantar verlo más tiempo de lo imprescindible y su sola presencia le irritaba. Pero en parte, comprendía aquello. Sabía que eran órdenes directas del Comandante Erwin Smith para que pudiera ingresar, en un futuro, en el escuadrón de operaciones especiales de Levi. Lo que significaría tener más oportunidades de proteger a Eren y de evitar que estuviera en peligro de muerte. Esa era motivación suficiente para ella, no necesitaba más.

Por suerte, aquel lunes terminó antes de tiempo, llegaría justa para cenar junto a los demás si es que aún no se habían ido del comedor. Con paso firme y sereno, se introdujo en la gran sala que aún estaba repleta de gente, aunque con menos soldados de lo usual en otras horas más concurridas.

Primero, se acercó a por su propia ración y mientras se la servían, observó de reojo el resto de las mesas ocupadas, buscando así, caras conocidas para ella. Al fondo estaba la del Capitán y su escuadrón que disfrutaban de la compañía de Hanji, Moblit y Erwin. Entonces, en el otro extremo de la sala, dio con los suyos; Sasha, Connie, Christa, Ymir y Eren. Desconocía el paradero de los miembros restantes de su promoción, pero a excepción de Armin, tampoco quiso darle importancia, pues aquel a quien quería ver con urgencia se encontraba allí.

Aceleró el paso disfrutando del buen ambiente que percibía entre ellos. Parecían reír y disfrutar de la velada. Ella nunca participaba demasiado en aquellas conversaciones pero le agradaba sentirse envuelta en el ambiente acogedor, cálido y usual. Se sentía como en casa. La primera en verla fue la mismísima Sasha, pero no logró decir nada, pues tenía la boca repleta de pan y cada vez que trataba de articular una palabra solo soltaba migas a diestro y siniestro.

Ignoró las miradas sorprendidas y se sentó junto a la chica patata, en frente de Eren. Cuando depositó su bandeja en la mesa se atrevió a alzar la mirada hasta él. No habían tenido ningún tipo de contacto en todo aquel tiempo, esperaba que las cosas entre ellos se hubieran relajado un poco. Sin embargo, los ojos feroces de Eren le indicaron todo lo contrario. Parecía desagradarle su presencia allí. Y nuevamente, él no debía ser consciente de lo mucho que la dañaban ese tipo de gestos, no comprendía hasta qué punto una mínima acción suya podía cambiar su mundo por completo.

-¿Mikasa?- preguntó Sasha tras tragar por fin toda la comida. -¿No estabas entrenando?- preguntó alcanzando un nuevo bollo de pan.

-Hoy he terminado antes.- respondió intentando aparentar estar tranquila, y parecía haberlo logrado porque su voz no tembló ni una sola vez.

-He terminado.- anunció Eren levantándose. Dejó caer el trozo de pan mordisqueado sobre su plato a medio comer y se levantó bajando la mirada.

-Pero Eren, deberías terminarte tod…- no le permitió acabar. Su tono de preocupación solo parecía haber irritado más al chico.

-He dicho que he terminado, Mikasa.- y se fue. Dejándola allí con el estómago revuelto y hecha un lío porque no comprendía nada, no entendía qué había podido hacer para que Eren siguiera enfadado con ella.

Miró al resto de integrantes de la mesa que seguían comiendo con lentitud y algo incómodos por la situación que acababan de presenciar. Lo que le hizo cerciorarse de que efectivamente no era imaginación suya, algo andaba mal con Eren y debía encontrar un motivo para solucionarlo.

Intentó buscar respuestas en sus miradas, pedir a alguno de ellos le dijera algo si es que realmente eran conscientes de lo que le ocurría al chico. Pero todos la ignoraron, evitaron su mirada. Y cuando se dio cuenta, de una manera u otra, huyeron del lugar. En cosa de pocos minutos se encontraba sola en la mesa, removiendo el puré de patatas frío una y otra vez. Ya no tenía hambre.

Depositó la bandeja repleta de comida en el mostrador cerca de la basura llena de desperdicios. Ignoró la mirada punzante del Capitán que se clavaba en su nuca y que la contemplaba en la distancia como un cazador dispuesto a descuartizar a su presa si daba un paso en falso.

Así, salió del lugar manteniendo su máscara de indiferencia, ocultando todos los sentimientos negativos y pesares que hacía días cargaba consigo de un lado a otro y que trataba de dejar a un lado para que no interfirieran en sus entrenamientos. Sabía que Levi no lo pasaría por alto y que al mínimo descuido se percataría de que le preocupaba algo. No sabía cuál podría ser su reacción pero lo último que quería era tener más problemas con los que cargar.

Al salir al pasillo principal decidió que iría fuera a tomar el aire, la mayoría de sus compañeros estarían ya en sus respectivas habitaciones descansando. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo dispuesta a girar a la izquierda en el siguiente tramo, escuchó de fondo la voz chillona de Hanji, parecía entusiasmada por algo, al contrario de la persona con la que hablaba que suspiraba continuamente. Automáticamente su cuerpo giró a la derecha, caminando con sigilo, consciente de que a sus espaldas estaban ambas personas y que podrían haberla visto, pero nadie la detuvo. Con aquel cambio de planes, pensó que lo más adecuado sería dormir y olvidar todas sus preocupaciones.

Unos metros más y tendría a la vista el largo pasillo con los dormitorios de los chicos a un ala y los de las chicas en el otro extremo. Avanzó cautelosa hacia el cruce ante ella, pero varios susurros llegaron a sus oídos. Agudizó cada uno de sus sentidos para poder escuchar aquella conversación. Jamás confundiría esas voces silenciosas que trataban de pasar desapercibidas. Quizás para todos los que descansaban en sus habitaciones no eran audibles, pero tratándose de Mikasa, no pasaban por alto, menos aún siendo Armin y Eren quienes susurraban continuamente.

Se detuvo en la esquina aguantándose la necesidad de asomar la cabeza. Se pegó contra la pared ajustándose la bufanda en su lugar y apretando la mano derecha contra su propio pecho. El corazón le latía a gran velocidad.

-…no la aguanto, Armin. Ya no puedo más.- susurró Eren algo enfurecido. Aquellas palabras le habían dolido más de lo que esperaba. A pesar de que su relación parecía haberse deteriorado aquellos últimos días, jamás creyó que Eren estaría cansada de ella y que no querría estar a su lado de ninguna de las maneras.

-Eren…- escuchó a duras penas. Su corazón bombeaba sangre con tanta fuerza que no lograba escuchar nada más allá de sus propios latidos. Notó que sus ojos se humedecían un instante pero se contuvo, nuevamente no era el momento ni el lugar.

-Estoy cansado.- finalizó soltando un gran suspiro. Después, solo escuchó una puerta cerrarse y supo que estaba a salvo de ellos, de que la encontraran allí. Se dejó caer con suavidad al suelo de rodillas. Hasta que se obligó a si misma a levantarse y caminar hasta su propia habitación. Se subió la bufanda todo lo que pudo tapándose la nariz también y arrastró sus pies. Un grave error por su parte y algo que como soldado debía haber tenido en cuenta: asegurarse siempre de que algo es seguro antes de precipitarse.

-¿M-Mikasa?- escuchó que la llamaban casi en un susurro. Se congeló en su sitio, no sabía si voltearse, tampoco es que le hiciera falta girarse para adivinar quién era, ni para saber su expresión desencajada. Probablemente estaría sorprendido y creería que habría escuchado a escondidas la conversación. Ciertamente, aquella teoría no se alejaba de la realidad. Percibió los pasos del chico aproximarse hasta ella y entonces decidió darse la vuelta para ver cómo Eren se paraba a pocos metros de ella, incrédulo. -¿Has… has estado escuchando?- preguntó.

Mikasa se atrevió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos unos segundos para después pasar a contemplar las botas del chico como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo en aquel momento. Se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber qué responder. Y su silencio solo logró molestar a Eren.

-Responde- exigió con un tono más severo y cortante. –Nos has escuchado, ¿verdad?

Mikasa agarró con exceso de fuerza el extremo de su bufanda, clavándose sus propias uñas en la palma de la mano. Deslizó un poco la prenda para dejar al descubierto su boca y contestar.

-Eren… yo…- no sabía qué decir. Qué era lo que esperaba de ella, pero le disgustaba aquella situación, odiaba sentirse despreciada por la persona más importante en su vida. Le aterraba pensar que quería alejarla de su lado por siempre, porque no estaba segura de poder vivir con aquello. El sentimiento acabaría destrozándola por dentro lentamente, desgastándola.

-Joder, Mikasa...- frunció el ceño clavando sus ojos verdes en los de ella, mandándole otra oleada de dolor que recorrió cada extremo de su cuerpo. -¿Por qué lo has hecho?- preguntó.

-Yo… no comprendo nada, Eren. Estoy… preocupada, no entiendo qué te ocurre.- confesó finalmente, incómoda. Sabía que quizás no era un tema que debían hablar en aquel lugar pero por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, parecía tener pocas opciones.

-Otra vez con esa mierda, te he dicho un montón de veces que no soy tu hijo ni tu hermano pequeño, ¿entiendes?- su enfado aumentó en pocos segundos y terminó arrinconándola en la pared cercana. Mikasa no se percató del instante en el que había retrocedido hasta allí, ni en lo mucho que Eren se había acercado a su rostro, manteniéndose a pocos centímetros de ella. Su mirada furiosa la quemaba por dentro, en diversas ocasiones le había visto dedicar esa expresión a los monstruos contra los que luchaban. Pero jamás la había utilizado con ella y creyó que nunca lo haría. De un instante a otro colocó ambas manos en los hombros de la chica ejerciendo presión para mantenerla contra el muro de piedra, incrustando sus dedos. Si en aquel momento alguien pasara cerca de ellos, Mikasa dudaba que pudieran reconocerlos, pues la iluminación era escasa.

-No soy un niño pequeño al que debas cuidar todo el tiempo, ¡dame un respiro, Mikasa! Se hacer las cosas por mí mismo, no necesito que estés continuamente detrás de mi.- palabras afiladas como cuchillos traspasando su nívea piel, perforando su fuerte corazón. No era la primera vez que le decía aquello, pero por algún motivo en aquella ocasión le dolía más que nunca. No podía dejar de repetirse una y otra vez que Eren no la necesitaba, que no la quería cerca suyo, que no aguantaba su compañía, tal y como le había confesado a Armin y como trataba de hacérselo saber a ella en aquel momento.

Si espacio era lo que necesitaba, si realmente su bienestar consistía en prescindir de ella, entonces simplemente se dedicaría a cuidarlo en la distancia. Porque por mucho que quisiera, no podría dejar de preocuparse por él y por su seguridad. No le quedaría otra que limitarse a las batallas. Por su bien, lo haría. Porque para ella Eren era lo primero, siempre.

Bajó los ojos asintiendo como pudo con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar y Eren se apartó un poco de ella sorprendido. No alcanzó a contemplar el rostro del chico, prefería evitarlo, no soportaría otra mirada de odio como la de hacía unos minutos. Por eso, en absoluto silencio se encaminó a su cuarto dejándolo atrás.

* * *

Si había algo en lo que Mikasa destacaba, era en cumplir a la perfección con las órdenes y las tareas que se le asignaban. A pesar de que no fueran agradables para ella, su trabajo era siempre impecable para sus superiores. Por eso mismo, en el caso de Eren no iba a ser menos. Respetaría al extremo sus deseos, reprimiría sus propios sentimientos porque sabía que en ese momento no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para arreglar las cosas. Lo conocía bien, podía llegar a ser tan testarudo como ella y le costaba razonar en ciertas ocasiones, pero hasta que no encontrara el verdadero problema que estuviera causando que Eren tuviera esos sentimientos negativos hacia ella, no podría hacerle frente. Por eso, se alejó. Se distanció de todos ellos, de Eren, de Armin, de sus compañeros y de los problemas.

Se sentía apartada, pero la soledad no era algo desconocido. Numerosas veces había aparecido a lo largo de los años, sabía que dependía de Eren y Armin para no sentirse así y que se esforzaba en todo lo posible por seguirles el ritmo, por no quedarse atrás. Pero era en vano. Sin embargo, aprendería a vivir con ello, se adaptaría a aquella nueva situación como siempre lo había hecho, pues hace años algo se rompió dentro de ella, y desde entonces, solo había aprendido a sobrevivir amoldándose a las circunstancias que la rodeaban.

Por fin llegó el viernes, y aunque debía pasarse todo el fin de semana ayudando en las tareas de limpieza, tampoco le preocupaba, prefería mantenerse entretenida con algo. Se tiró sobre su propia cama mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraba la cama de Sasha. Tampoco había cruzado muchas palabras con ella en aquellos días, cada vez que regresaba a la habitación su compañera ya estaba durmiendo y solía levantarse mucho antes que ella. En aquel momento su cama estaba vacía y ella se encontraba totalmente sola en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

Se colocó boca arriba mirando al techo con una mano sobre la frente. Su pecho se encogió cuando recordó lo acogida que se había sentido, rodeada de aquellas personas a las que quería y que ya no estaban a su lado. Todas parecían haberla apartado de sus vidas de una manera u otra. Y no podía evitar sentirse inservible. Toda la calidez que una vez la llenó, a pesar de no ser la misma que disfrutaba en su infancia, se la habían arrebatado de golpe y costaba acostumbrarse a un vacío tan grande. Un agujero difícil de llenar incluso para ella; una de las soldados más capaces y fuertes.

Los ojos le escocían y la garganta le dolía horrores al tratar de reprimir sus inmensas ganas de sollozar en voz alta, de soltar todo lo que llevaba acumulado. Se tapó los ojos con la mano y dejó escapar al fin aquellas lágrimas que en tantas ocasiones habían amenazado su aparente tranquilidad. Por extraño que pareciera, no lograba sentirse mejor con aquello. Se dio la vuelta poniéndose boca abajo y tapándose la cabeza con el almohadón para ahogar sus propios gritos desgarradores. Agarró con fuerza la fina colcha dañándose la mano en el proceso, sentía la necesidad de golpear algo para descargar aquella explosión de sentimientos que le estaba haciendo perder la cordura por breves instantes. Estaba convencida de que si alguien la viera no la reconocería, la impasible y calmada Mikasa incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos más profundos y dejándose llevar por ellos hasta un nivel completamente desconocido para ella.

La puerta sonó en aquel momento y se sobresaltó. De inmediato se levantó de su lugar y la necesidad de aparentar que nada iba mal la impulsó a tranquilizarse de golpe. Colocó su cama de manera correcta, se limpió la cara con las mangas de su camiseta y se pasó sus finos dedos por el pelo azabache para peinarse un poco. Segura de que estaría presentable, se echó un vistazo rápido en el cristal de la ventana donde pudo ver su reflejo y se dio el visto bueno.

Sabía que quien quería verla seguía al otro lado de la puerta porque logró divisar la sombra de sus pies en la fina apertura. Soltó un gran suspiro, nerviosa ante la persona que podría encontrarse, pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién sería.

Tomó la manilla y la abrió con firmeza para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Armin, un poco sorprendidos de verla, parecía nervioso o impaciente. Se quedó unos instantes mirándola y analizándola y entonces supo que Armin se había dado cuenta de lo que ella trataba de ocultar. Porque si había alguien capaz de leerla tan bien como uno de sus libros, ese era él. Agradeció que no comentara nada al respecto, en vez de eso, pasó al interior de su cuarto y se sentó sobre su cama esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-Mikasa… ¿cómo has estado? Sé que estos días han debido ser duros para ti- comenzó a hablar con un hilillo de voz. Le extrañó que Armin se hubiera percatado de su sufrimiento, aunque siempre había estado ahí para apoyarla en todo, al fin y al cabo tampoco era tan raro en él, solo podía reclamarle que hubiera tardado tanto en ir a buscarla para reconfortarla. –Hemos estado todos muy ocupados… ya sabes… con los preparativos de la siguiente expedición. Estamos bastante ansiosos.- comentó bajando la mirada para no cruzarla con la de ella. Eso la hizo sospechar, dudar que Armin dijera la verdad, sus palabras eran firmes pero sus gestos corporales parecían indicarle todo lo contrario, estaba confusa.

-Lo sé.- quiso darle un voto de confianza.

Armin escondió como pudo su sorpresa, hasta hace un momento dudaba que fuera a creerle, incluso él se sentía tremendamente culpable por la forma en la que se habían comportado con Mikasa. La miró de nuevo notando su dolor tras la mirada fría que trataba de mantener para no permitir que nadie viera a través de ella. Inevitablemente, agarró su mano ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa, indicándole que estaba ahí con ella y que no se marcharía, y después, decidió abrazarla. Mikasa no lo rechazó, en vez de eso, apoyó con cuidado su barbilla en el hombro del chico rubio cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que parte de esa calidez que le habían robado regresaba a ella. Unos instantes después, Armin se levantó de la cama y sin soltar su mano, la obligó a ella también a seguir sus pasos.

-Vamos, Mikasa.- le pidió que lo siguiera. –Nos vendrá bien darnos un paseo para despejarnos, ¿no crees?- ella asintió casi inconscientemente. En ese momento no quería separarse de él ni regresar a la soledad. Necesitaba seguir sintiendo ese calor en su pecho por un rato más.

* * *

Armin se detuvo ante la puerta del comedor con un rostro tranquilo hasta que ella se quedó parada junto a él. Tras mirarla unos momentos abrió la puerta lentamente hacia el interior.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- susurró segundos antes de que Sasha, Connie, Historia y Jean lanzaran un montón de papeles blancos que habían recortado en rectángulos. Para Mikasa todo pareció funcionar a cámara lenta. Los papeles cayeron sobre ella con tanta lentitud que casi fue capaz de contarlos. Todos ante ella sonreían, algo que había echado demasiado en falta aquellos días, el afecto de la gente que la rodea; intercambios de miradas, sonrisas, palabras, absolutamente todo.

Habían juntado varias de las mesas para colocar un montón de comida sobre ellas. Al fondo, Eren, Ymir, Reiner y Bertholdt se mantenían de pie con sonrisas en sus rostros, a excepción de Eren que parecía evitar mirarla directamente a los ojos. A un lado el comandante Erwin junto a Hange que no paraba de pegar saltos de alegría mientras cargaba un cesto repleto de jugosos limones. Y algo más alejados el equipo de operaciones especiales tratando de que el Capitán mantuviera la calma.

-Haré que limpien todos y cada uno de esos papeles con la lengua.- escuchó comentar en voz baja al capitán, antes de que Armin la empujara para que entrase a la sala.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Mikasa!- repitieron todos una vez más a destiempo. Ni siquiera ella había recordado que lo fuera. Estaba tan absorta en sus propios sentimientos que había perdido la cuenta del día en el que se encontraban.

Y así, de un momento a otro, todo volvió a cambiar. Como una montaña rusa de sentimientos.

El tiempo avanzó con demasiada rapidez para su gusto. Comieron hasta hartarse, dándose prisa para que Sasha no devorara la tarta que habían preparado Petra e Historia con esmero. En la preparación de los aperitivos habían participado Auruo, Connie y Reiner, mientras que el resto se había ocupado de decorar un poco el lugar, siempre, manteniendo el nivel de limpieza mínimo para no alterar a Levi. Sin embargo, el Capitán parecía seguir de mal humor con todo aquello. Llevaba un buen rato sentado en una de las mesas tomando pequeños sorbos de su copa de vino e ignorando los esfuerzos de Petra por mantenerlo tranquilo. El hombre cada vez que dejaba caer su mirada por el suelo de la habitación, mostraba unas ganas de masacrar a todos que no parecían normales.

Hange trataba la herida de Auruo, pues ya era la quinta vez que se mordía la lengua durante la cena y algunos comenzaban a preocuparse por él. El alcohol que había ingerido, lejos de mejorar la situación, únicamente había aumentado sus ganas de parlotear.

Por otro lado, el resto charlaban entre ellos. Mikasa se había visto forzada a entablar diferentes conversaciones a lo largo de la noche, inusual en ella, aunque lo entendía debido a la situación. Sin embargo, con verse envuelta en aquel ambiente, era suficiente para ella, no pedía más.

-Oye, ¿para qué son estos limones, Hange?- preguntó Connie curioso. Tanto Erwin como Hange se miraron mutuamente comprendiéndose en un solo intercambio de miradas.

-¿Es que acaso nunca has escuchado que ciertas bebidas alcohólicas saben mucho mejor acompañadas de una rodaja de limón?- respondió con una pregunta la mujer de gafas. Era evidente su entusiasmo, como también lo era el hecho de que no tardaría en servirse otra copa de ron. –Además, estos limones son de buena calidad, y los conseguí a buen precio.- añadió contenta. Connie prefirió no seguir preguntando. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que sus métodos para hacerse con aquellos limones no habían sido demasiado limpios. Sasha, sin embargo, se situó junto a ella con una gran sonrisa para contemplar como preparaba una nueva ronda de bebidas.

El comandante Erwin se acercó un poco a Hange susurrándole algo al oído, de modo que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

-Oye, Hanji, ten más cuidado con esos limones- la mujer se tensó un poco al notar al comandante tan cerca de ella. Observó de reojo a Sasha cortando los limones por la mitad, dispuesta a meterse la mitad de uno de ellos en la boca. –Son del limonero de Levi, ¿verdad?- preguntó para asegurarse. Hange se puso nerviosa, sabía que se la estaba jugando.

-Es posible…- miró a Erwin con cara de culpable, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Tienes suerte de que la suciedad de la sala esté acaparando toda su atención en estos momentos. Sabes que como se dé cuenta, no podré detenerlo.- le avisó, y ella asintió. Pronto, se dio prisa en utilizar un par de limones más y el resto los escondió en una esquina poco visible.

Un par de horas después, la fiesta llegó a su fin y Mikasa se encontraba infinitamente más tranquila. Algunos de sus compañeros se habían ido de allí antes que ella, pero prefirió esperar a Sasha. Tan solo quedaban el capitán, Erwin, Petra, Eren, Sasha y Connie, quien se acababa de quedar dormido sobre la mesa.

Se dirigió a la puerta junto a su compañera de cuarto, aunque antes echó un último vistazo a Eren, por unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron pero no logró interpretar sus pensamientos. Al menos se alegraba de que pareciera más tranquilo a pesar de su presencia. Lo había contemplado disfrutar del ambiente con los demás.

En ese instante Hange pasó junto a ella como una bala, tan rápido que le costó apartarse en el último momento para evitar que la arrollara.

-¡Hasta mañana!- gritó por el pasillo aumentando su velocidad. Instintivamente miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con el motivo que habría llevado a la mujer a salir huyendo de aquella forma. En una de las esquinas de la habitación, el Capitán Levi miraba la cesta que tenía entre las manos con semblante serio. Ni siquiera Mikasa o Erwin se atrevían a acercarse a él en aquel momento. Petra prefirió no interferir en esta ocasión porque sabía que no había nada que pudieran hacer, así que todos se mantuvieron al margen. Levi le tendió la cesta a Petra con algo de brusquedad.

-Llévalos a mi oficina.- ordenó seco. –Voy a enseñarle a esa cuatro ojos a no tocar las cosas de los demás.- les ofreció a todos un tono amenazante que jamás antes habían escuchado y salió de la sala siguiendo los pasos de Hange.

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación, Sasha se echó sobre la cama sin siquiera meterse dentro de ella y en menos de cinco minutos se quedó seca, quizás el alcohol tuviera que ver en su estado y en todo el cansancio que debía llevar acumulado.

Mikasa se sentó sobre su propia cama pensando en aquello que le habían dicho durante la fiesta. " _Nuestra ausencia se ha debido a todo esto, entre el entrenamiento, la limpieza y la preparación de la fiesta sorpresa hemos estado muy ocupados. Lo sentimos, Mikasa_ " recordó las palabras de Armin y al resto de ellos asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Era justo lo que ella necesitaba escuchar para que todo pudiera volver a la normalidad en su vida, en parte.

Apoyó ambas manos tras ellas y notó un tacto suave entre sus dedos. Se giró en la oscuridad, palpando a tientas hasta coger aquello sobre la colcha; unos guantes rojos, del mismo color que su bufanda. Sonrió levemente en el silencio de la noche, al tiempo que se los colocaba en las manos. Eran exactamente de su talla. Se tumbó con cuidado pero de inmediato se levantó al escuchar un ruido producido por aquella acción. Bajo su cabeza había notado algo: una nota.

Esta vez se acercó a la ventana empleando la claridad de la luna para leer lo que decía. Indudablemente era la letra de Armin, podría distinguirla con leer una sola palabra; trazo limpio, suave y cuidado.

" _ **Mikasa, la fiesta aún no ha terminado. Te espero en el tejado del ala oeste a medianoche.**_

 _ **Armin".**_

Releyó varias veces la misma frase, sin comprender qué más podrían tener preparado para ella, pero tampoco dudó en ir hacia aquel lugar. Se ajustó la bufanda, se colocó la chaqueta de su uniforme y con los guantes todavía en sus manos salió de la habitación con precaución. No quería encontrarse con el Capitán y Hange por el camino, pues probablemente la mujer seguiría huyendo de él si Levi aún no le había dado caza.

Debido a su rapidez, llegó en pocos minutos. Subió al último piso, encontrándose en medio de una buhardilla. No era la primera vez que estaba allí, muchas noches en las que no lograba conciliar el sueño y la temperatura de exterior era idónea, salía al encuentro de la luna y contemplaba las numerosas estrellas que resultaban ser sus únicas compañeras.

Abrió la vieja ventana polvorienta para colarse por ella y encaramarse al tejado. Las tejas parecían estaban algo sueltas pero aguantarían sin problemas su peso. Aún así, prefirió caminar por zonas seguras que ya conocía. Miró a ambos lados tratando de divisar a alguien, entonces a su derecha vio una silueta lejana sentada en el centro del tejado. Armin había llegado antes que ella. Con cuidado de donde pisaba se aproximó lentamente. Sus pisadas alertaron al chico que la miró inmediatamente y entonces se quedó quieta a un par de metros de él.

Porque en vez de hallar al chico que tenía en mente y quien la había citado allí, en su lugar, se encontró con un par de ojos esmeralda que brillaban con intensidad. Nuevamente, no fue capaz de interpretarlos, y su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que no escuchó el momento en el que le pidió que se sentara. Tenía calor y estaba incómoda, pero escuchar su propio nombre la hizo reaccionar.

Tomó asiento a su lado, no tan cerca como lo hubiera hecho en situaciones normales, a sabiendas de que le desagradaba su compañía, prefería incomodarlo lo menos posible. Tampoco entendía qué podía querer de ella, pero dudaba estar preparada para recibir otra puñalada de palabras hirientes. Se mantuvo en silencio. Mikasa flexionó sus rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos al tiempo que apoyaba su barbilla en ellas y miraba al frente.

-Armin…- susurró ella sin darse cuenta. Eren giró la cabeza con algo de brusquedad para mirarla, comprendiendo al instante a qué se refería.

-Fui yo quien le pidió que te dejara esa nota.- admitió tratando de mantener la calma. Pero Mikasa no lo miró en ningún momento. –Escucha, Mikasa, le dije que hiciera eso porque creí… que después de cómo me he comportado contigo no querrías verme.- soltó, logrando que ella girara un poco su rostro.

¿Cómo no iba a querer verlo? A pesar de todo, ella siempre estaría dispuesta a lo que fuera por él. Por mucho daño que pudiera hacerle, eso no impediría que se preocupara por el chico y que siguiera velando por su seguridad en todo momento. Quizás si se tratara de otra persona reaccionaría así, pero no con él.

Siguió en silencio, repitiendo en su propia cabeza las últimas palabras que él había pronunciado, esperando a que dijera algo más.

-Perdóname, Mikasa- dijo de sopetón bajando el rostro, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos directamente. Incluso en la oscuridad fue capaz de percibir su arrepentimiento, Eren siempre había sido sincero con sus sentimientos, aunque a veces su forma de expresarlos no fuera la más acertada. –siento… haberte tratado así estos días. Pero no tenía más opción, necesitaba que te apartaras de mi para poder hacer algo por ti.- confesó en tono bajo. El corazón de Mikasa dio un vuelco, esta vez, aliviado por completo de todo su pesar. Tuvo que pegar una gran bocanada de aire porque creyó que no podría respirar más. Y entonces, se atrevió a preguntarlo.

-Soy… una carga para ti, ¿Eren?- miró hacia arriba, nerviosa. Al no obtener una respuesta inmediata continuó hablando. –No tienes que preocuparte por eso, me esforzaré por estar a tu altura, por seguir tu ritmo, no tendrás que estar pendiente de mi.- le aseguró volviendo a centrar su mirada grisácea y brillante en los ojos verdes e intensos de él.

-No, Mikasa, no es eso. No quiero depender de ti. No quiero que me protejas todo el tiempo poniendo tu propia vida en juego, ¿entiendes?- intentó explicarle con movimientos algo nerviosos y frustrados temiéndose no estar expresándose con claridad. Cuando vio a la chica negarlo con la cabeza volvió a saltar. –Mierda… Mikasa, ya te he dicho que no soy tu hijo ni tu hermano pequeño. No tienes que cuidar de mi las veinticuatro horas del día.- alzó un poco la voz sin pretenderlo. Ella se quedó callada, lo último que quería era volver a enfurecerlo y empezar una discusión.

Eren contempló sus ojos tristes, y volvió a culparse de provocar una mirada como aquella, pero no era capaz de hacerle entender adecuadamente cómo se sentía cuando ella actuaba así y decía ese tipo de cosas tan convencida. Como si cualquier día fuera a ofrecer su propia vida a cambio de la de él. Suspiró sintiéndose un completo idiota.

-Cierra los ojos.- pidió volviendo a calmarse. Mikasa lo contempló unos pocos segundos más antes de seguir sus indicaciones. Confiaba completamente en Eren, por eso no dudaba de su palabra. Sintió movimiento cerca suyo, así, pudo imaginar que el chico había acortado algo la distancia entre ellos. –Se que no es gran cosa, y dudo que esté tan rico como el que mamá hacía… no recuerdo muy bien la receta y me tuvo que ayudar Petra. Aún así, espero que te guste.- Mikasa escuchó atentamente y en el instante en el que Eren situó un pequeño pastel de chocolate con una vela en el centro, pudo percibir el aroma a cacao y vainilla. Seguía manteniendo los ojos cerrados, y sin embargo, casi podía imaginar el tamaño de aquello que Eren había preparado para ella.

Su corazón estaba repleto de entusiasmo, tanto que no podía aguantarlo. Eren había preparado algo especialmente para ella, era casi tan bueno como el día en el que le puso aquella bufanda por primera vez. Se sintió verdaderamente afortunada y todos los recuerdos amargos de los días anteriores se desvanecieron como si nunca antes hubieran existido. A pesar de las irremediables ganas de abrir los ojos, decidió mantenerlos así hasta que él le pidiera abrirlos.

Aquellos segundos se le hicieron eternos. El fuerte olor del chocolate le abrió el apetito de nuevo, pero hubo algo que activó todos sus sentidos al mismo tiempo. Una ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo concentrándose en sus mejillas. El leve aroma que desprendía Eren llegó a sus fosas nasales; un dulce olor a coco que la embriagaba. Estaba tan sorprendida que se quedó de piedra en su lugar, incapaz de apartarse de los pequeños mechones del flequillo del chico que le hacían cosquillas en la cara. Y después su cálido aliento sobre sus propios labios, manteniendo una corta distancia.

Perpleja e incapaz de controlar su pulso, respiró con dificultad, no se explicaba las intenciones de Eren, temía que escuchara su corazón latir con tanta fuerza. Apretó sus párpados, los cuales le temblaron un poco, no se atrevía a abrirlos para encontrarse con aquella mirada tan penetrante. Pero cuando la mano de Eren rozó su mejilla con suavidad su cuerpo dejó de temblar y se relajó un poco.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Mikasa.- susurró segundos antes de unir sus labios con los de ella.

* * *

 **¡Hola! He sentido la necesidad de hacer algo por el cumpleaños de Mikasa, así que en su honor decidí escribir un breve fanfic sobre este día tan especial. Aunque no he podido subirlo a tiempo. Pero mejor tarde que nunca jajaja. Se que quizás no es gran cosa pero igualmente, espero que hayáis disfrutado. ¡Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!**


End file.
